An Unlikely Alliance
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: Takes place after 5x6. Caroline and Katherine team up.


Katherine walked in the dormroom to see Caroline completely spaced out. She was just sitting by the dorm room window, staring at the nothing.

"You look thoughtful." Katherine said.

It seemed like she didn't hear her at all.

"Caroline."

Caroline looked up abruptly. "Yeah?"

"I'm talking to you." Katherine said half annoyed, half curious.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Caroline asked with a frown.

Katherine shook her head slowly. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about your wolf boyfriend."

Caroline's face dropped. "No. I am not."

Katherine pursed her lips together. "You know what? I have a lot to teach you."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Yeah?"

Katherine leaned on the dresser behind her. "Yep. First: Boys who leave you behind aren't worthy of occupying your thoughts or your tears. Actually, boys aren't really worthy of being cried over at all. That's like the first rule of being a badass bitch."

"Well, maybe I don't wanna be a badass bitch." Caroline said with a sarcastic smile. "I also don't think you should be commenting on what I need to be thinking about."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "You just seem to be obsessing over something that's been dead and gone. Unlike me, and you for that matter. And all the boys that are waiting for you outside of this dorm room. If you wanna have some fun, you can treat yourself. It's not like you need to abstain now."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy." She paused. "I_ loved_ him."

Katherine gave her a look. "...Really? He seemed kind of dull to me."

Caroline turned to stare at her. "You didn't even know him."

Katherine tilted her head to the side. "How sophisticated he could be? A teen wolf. I know teenagers, and werewolves. Animalistic, not deep thinkers, their motto is like 'instincts before intelligence'. Combined with his teenager hormones it should be an entire dumb-fest."

Caroline looked at her but continued. "Well, I loved him. And I thought..."

Katherine waited as she watched her face carefully.

Caroline's gaze dropped down once again. "I just thought we were going to be together...forever." She looked up to meet Katherine's eyes. "I don't want to hear another sarcastic comment."

Katherine smirked. "I'm just being honest. You could do better. You're not nearly as dull as my doppelganger. You're actually kind of fun."

Caroline sighed. "Thanks, Katherine. That means a lot coming from my murderer." She gave her a pointed look.

Katherine smiled apologetically. "Sorry? On the other hand you are sort of empowered now. You seem to be relishing the fruits of being a vampire. I saw how you were with Dr. Whats-his-face. Are you sure you're really mad at me?"

Caroline seemed to consider what she said with a fake smile. "Hmm, let me think. Mad isn't a strong enough word to explain my feelings about my horrible transition and what I had to go through ever since."

Katherine looked thoughful before she shrugged slowly as she turned away from her. "I think I chose wisely."

Caroline opened her mouth to argue but then she stopped herself. What was the point?

"How long do you plan on staying here?" She asked.

Katherine whirled around to face her. "As long as you need my help, of course. And you know what? I really think you need me more than I need to stay here. Interesting. We should start the mentoring process asap."

Caroline laughed. "I really don't think so."

Katherine smiled. "I think you'll change your mind."

Caroline gace her a questioning look. "You want to be my life coach?"

Katherine shrugged. "Why not? First you need to let go of the idea that you need Tyler or anyone else. You don't need to be with anyone 'forever'. I don't even think _you _really want that. To me you seem to be fixated on the idea..." She searched for the right words as she nonchalantly waved her hand about "...that you need someone to love you in order to feel whole." She looked at Caroline sympathetically. "It sounds way pathetic when I say it outloud."

Caroline glared at her. "That's enough, thanks."

Katherine smiled warmly. "It's the truth, Caroline. You 'll find that the less you rely on other people to feel good the stronger you will become. Also boys won't be able to break your heart anymore."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "I don't need to rely on any-"

"I agree." Katherine nodded. "But I don't think you had time to actually see that. Why don't you start by enjoying your new freedom?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"I mean..." Katherine walked towards her and stood a feet away as she put one hand on her hip. "You should forget your boyfriend ever existed. You could have lots of no-strings-attached-fun. No expectations. No 'forevers'. It will keep you grounded as yourself. And more importantly, it will help you survive."

Caroline seemed to think for a moment before she replied. "Is that what you think you've done all this time?"

Katherine sighed. "I mean...there were times I wanted what you wanted but I was let down...or I had to make hard choices to stay alive. You know what I mean."

"To run from Klaus." Caroline said slowly, as if she was just figuring it out.

Katherine seemed more alert when she heard his name. "Yes." She said pointedly. "You-know-who. It's a good thing he's far away and busy with other stuff at the moment. So I don't exactly need to worry about him as well."

Caroline smiled a little. "It's sad when you think about it."

Katherine nodded. "And that's why I don't." She sat down on the bed beside her. "Now, why don't we take a tour around the campus so I get to know the people you two befriended so I get better at impersonating my Pollyanna of a doppelganger."

Caroline laughed bitterly. "We barely have any friends. You just need to meet Jesse, who's nowhere to be found."

"You mean the boy you're trying to distract yourself with?"

Caroline gave her a look.

"You mentioned him this morning." Katherine explained.

"Oh, yeah. Yes. No. I'm not doing anything like that." Caroline babbled as Katherine smirked at her.

"Allright."

"Don't do that." Caroline glared at her.

"I'm not doing anything." Katherine got up, turning to her. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this."

Caroline sighed. "You'll only stay enough to help me figure out what they know about vampires and who this Augustine vampire is."

"Yeah." Katherine nodded. "Whatever you say."

Caroline looked at her.

"You're not scared?" She asked.

"Why would I be? I don't have anything to lose." Katherine said earnestly. She seemed to be thinking for a second before she went on. "Like I said, I need this as much as you do."

Caroline sighed. "Okay. But the moment you do something-"

"I know." Katherine said, "I won't risk our little alliance."

Caroline got up from her chair, faced her. "You better not. You don't want to get on my bad side."

Katherine smiled. "Won't be a problem. I like you already."

* * *

**A/N:** Waiting for reviews. Please tell me if you like it.


End file.
